cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (Tiberian Dawn)
GDI Nod |baseunit = |role = Special forces |useguns =* .50 cal silenced sniper rifleTiberian Dawn official manual * C4 charges * Mossberg 500 shotgun (cameo image) |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 80 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = |cost = $1000 |time = 1:07 |produced = (GDI) (Nod) |req = Advanced communications center (GDI) (Nod) |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 100 (Hollow Point) |airattack = |cooldown = 40 |airspeed = |landspeed = 10 |seaspeed = |range = 5.5 |sight = 5 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |techlvl = 7 |notes = }} Both GDI and the Brotherhood of Nod make extensive use of special forces operatives in their actions against each other. The Commando in Tiberian Dawn is one of those highly trained men. Background Commando forces are tasked with infiltration and demolition of vital enemy structures, or assassinating crucial, irreplaceable HVTs. They are allowed to customize their equipment and weapons to a degree no other soldier is allowed. Many discard their regulatory uniforms, preferring custom-made battle harnesses and camo clothing. Commando forces make use of a silenced .50 Caliber (12,7mm) variant of the Cobretti AR-70 Raptor automatic rifle, a weapon that entered widespread service towards the end of the First Tiberium War. High recoil but high power of the 12,7mm battle rifle however prompts to use it as a powerful sniper rifle, firing single shots from afar. In addition, they carry large quantities of C4 charges for the demolition of enemy structures. Usually, commandos are deployed via air insertion in areas far away of their intended target, then have to treck long distances on foot the rest of the way. This is done because commando targets are usually far too well guarded to deploy them any closer, and on commando missions most of the time stealth is considered a key factor. Deployments Their combat prowess allows them to accomplish their missions against seemingly unbeatable odds. This includes destroying a heavily defended airfield by GDI special forces or recapturing an overrun base and assassinating Doctor Wong Hu Chan, head of the Ion Cannon project, by Nod snipers. Legacy During the Second Tiberium War, GDI employed Ghost Stalker as their commando unit while Nod created the Cyborg Commando. Notable operatives * Nick Parker * Logan Sheppard * Dead 6 team. Game unit Commando forces are skilled marksmen and as such are highly effective against infantry. Further, the use of C4 charges enables them to demolish buildings with ease. However, the Commando's weaponry is ineffective against enemy vehicles. Therefore, direct engagements with enemy armor are strongly discouraged. Further, base defenses like Obelisks and Guard towers can easily kill a commando before he can get close enough to plant an explosive charge to disable the building. Assessment Pros *Effective against infantry and buildings. *Can quickly destroy whole bases with C4 if they're not well defended *Reasonable speed. *Effective range far greater than that of standard infantry units Cons *Ineffective against any armored vehicle, especially vulnerable to anti-infantry vehicles *Vulnerable to any kind of air unit *Vulnerable to any sort of anti-infantry fire *Cannot overcome base defences because he must get close to plant C4 charges *Cannot be built in single player mode or the campaign Quotes Gallery TD_Commando_DOS_Manual.gif|DOS manual render, from a cutscene TD_Commando_PDF_Manual.gif|PDF manual model Commando TWI.gif|Cutout from the former Trivia *Frank Klepacki did the voice acting for the Commando. * While some publicity shots feature commandos posing with Mossberg 500 shotguns, in-game they use "Raptor" .50 cal assault rifle/sniper rifle hybrids, deadly over long ranges and outfitted with integral suppressors. Citations See also Category:Tiberian Dawn infantry